Breaking Dawn
by bbeellaa
Summary: When Edward's long lost sister turns up and Jacob imprints with her, Edward has to make a choice. If Jake was good enough for Bella, is he good enough for Emily too? What if shes not a vampire? Then Emily must choose between her love and family.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Some people say that at the end of your life you finally figure out what it is all about.

I am one of those people.

Now, that there is no time left I know exactly what life is about, love; in any way, shape or form.

Now, that there is no time left I know that my life has been filled with it.


	2. A Past

It has been a week since the invitations went out.

Seven days since Jacob went missing and then came back.

It's been two days since he came over drunk. Two days since we had a fight that Charlie had to break up, and today dad is still in hospital with a broken nose, jaw and hand.

If Edward hadn't come, Jacob wouldn't have stopped. I couldn't trust him anymore.

Now he is standing in my doorway.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"It's too late Jake."

"Don't say that. It was a mistake... I was drunk!"

"What do you expect me to do? Forgive you? I don't even know if we can be friends…" I mumbled.

"Don't say that Bella, please," his voice broke.

"I'm sorry. We can't be friends for a while. I will forgive you in time though, because some of this is my fault from all of the pain I have caused you," I choked.

"Don't say that, none of this is your fault. I'm still sorry. I promise I can change and I will change Bella."

"I know. Charlie doesn't remember a thing; he thinks there was a burglar. But I will always remember what happened. But I will also always remember the friend that you were to me. I will take the good with the bad but I think we both need some space from each other."

"I will make it up to you Bella," he promised and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I mumbled a goodbye and then collapsed into my bed. It wasn't long until a cool pair of arms wrapped around me.

"How was Charlie?" I asked.

"He is recovering. Still a bit sore though. He does seem to be a lot happier when Nurse Jane is on shift," he said with a chuckle, "Alice says it won't be long."

"What won't be long?" I said giggling at the sound of my father's mid-life romance.

"Well he has already asked her to dinner and when Alice visited she saw them getting married."

"Married? My father? Wow. I'm impressed but I hope this one works out."

"Oh I think it will in more ways than one," Edward said with a smile.

"Do you realise how annoying it is when you talk in riddles?"

"Yes because you have the cutest annoyed face," he said giving me a soft kiss.

"Really?" I asked with a yawn.

"Yes... now go to sleep."

I muffled a goodnight and let my heavy eyes fall. In the morning I woke to find my fiancée missing, replaced only by a note:

_Bella,_

_Had some wedding things to organise with Alice so she won't take you for a treacherous shopping trip! Maybe you should visit Charlie at the hospital? I will meet you there at 2._

_Love you,_

_Edward._

I took Edward's advice and quickly got ready to visit Charlie. It seemed like an eternity since I had seen him and he was probably also eager to see me and be updated on the wedding plans. I also was interested to meet Jane.

I headed to the hospital at around about 12.30 and made my way to the wing where he was staying in. As I approached his room I heard an eruption of giggles and whispers.

"Dad?" I called in case he was in a compromising position.

"Bells! Is that you?" he called. I walked in slowly.

"Well unless I have a sister or brother you're not telling me about?" I said giving him a hug and being mindful of the jaw.

"No, no chance!" he said with another eruption of giggles from him and a nurse standing by his drip. I read her name tag; Jane. She said goodbye and walked briskly out of the room, flicking her brown curls from her glittering eyes to give us a wink. She seemed nice enough.

"Anything you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Um..."

"It's okay dad. She seems really nice."

"Well, thank you," he replied with embarrassment. We spent the next hour and a half talking about wedding plans thanks to my quick dodging of all questions about the 'burglar' or Jake.

Edward did come as promised at two o'clock and we stayed another hour before leaving Charlie in the helpful hands of Jane. Things were starting to be real perfect but I couldn't help thinking it wouldn't be long till something happened to ruin my luck.

_Please Review with any comments etc. I wrote this story a while ago but i have changed it a lot. Its funny how bad a writer I actually was lol._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Just Like You

It had been a week since the 'Jacob' incident. I had told myself many times to forget about what happened and so far it was working pretty well.

Charlie was now at home resting and Jane had kindly offered to come in for an hour everyday to give him his medication. This week I had organised to stay at the Cullen's so I could help Alice with some final wedding preparations. I was laying in Edward's arms on his king size bed about to fall asleep to when Alice burst through his bedroom door more elegantly than I could ever hope to be.

"What's happened?" I questioned her in shock, both from the confusion in her face and also because I was startled. Her pixie face was a strain of uncertainty.

"I keep seeing flashes of the girl," she stuttered.

'The girl' was Alice's most recent obsession. Ever since the invitations went out she had been seeing flashes of a girl looking for Edward. She was only a teenager and was apparently very beautiful but what she wanted with Edward, Alice didn't know for sure.

"She needs to see you for some reason... she is from your past."

Then five more vampires glided through the door. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had joined us to hear the news.

"She looks just like you Edward. I… I think she's your sister," Alice continued staring into Edward's topaz eyes.

"Alice, that can't be true. It's impossible! I don't have a sister."

"Alice maybe you have it all wrong. How do you know this? I thought you kept seeing small flashes of her?" Jasper asked.

"There is something different about her Edward... it is like I can't get a clear reception of her future. She didn't know whether to search for you or not. She keeps looking at this photo of you both."

"But Carlisle… you were sure my family was gone. I _have_ no one." Edward said slowly.

"Is she a …?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, it seems so. Now she has definitely made up her mind to see you," Alice said looking at Edward, "She has your hair and almost exactly the same face. Have a look Edward." He closed his eyes and looked into Alice's thoughts.

After a big sigh he said, "I think you are right Alice."

"She'll be here in soon. She doesn't eat humans so Bella will be fine here." I hadn't even begun thinking of how I would fit into the equation.

"Carlisle, when you first changed Edward, what was the first thing he attacked?"

"There was no teenage girl... no, it can't be? Can it?" Carlisle muttered.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Yes, I remember now. I thought it would be safest to get him out of the hospital on the third day of his transformation. So I put him with a collection of the other bodies that had to be taken to the cemetery. I offered to take them. When we reached the cemetery on of the bodies... a girl, had a bite mark on her hand. I thought maybe he was still in pain and just bit anything as he was becoming a newborn. I thought she was dead so I just buried her. She had no heart beat."

"If she was alive why wouldn't I have killed her?"

"Well she has the same blood as you so maybe probably weren't interested in… eating her," I said.

"Because you still had your own blood in your system," Carlisle sighed.

It seemed a twist of fate that this would happen nearly two weeks before my dreaded wedding to Edward. It wasn't my distaste of the groom but rather the ceremony where I would have to face my friends and family to walk down the aisle. But once it was all over I could look forward to an eternity with him and that was more than a fair price. I stared into his topaz eyes. His eyebrows were creased as he was lost in his train of thought.

"What's her name?" Esme broke the silence.

"Emily, her name is Emily," Alice whispered.

"Well, Bella I'm guessing you will want to meet Emily with the rest of us? If you do you might want to take a quick nap," Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Edward said as he walked me up the stairs to his room. While I lay on his bed he rummaged through a box in his wardrobe.

"What are you looking for?"

He picked up a letter and quickly read it before passing it to me.

I looked down at the brown piece of paper with Edward's cursive script on it. I only read the first line:

_Dear Em,_

"You think you were writing to her?" I questioned.

"Yes, at first I thought it was to my mother and I had used her initials as her nickname. But Emily makes more sense, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

"Anyway, never mind. You need to sleep now love."

I made no argument as I pulled a blanket over me to fall asleep.


	4. Family Reunited

I woke up to a door bell and held Edward's hand tightly.

"Well let's do this," I said and hopped off the bed to follow him out the door. Thankfully I was still in clothes and wasn't changed into my trackkies.

The door bell rang again and Carlisle opened it to a beautiful girl. She had bronze hair exactly like Edward's and wavy ringlets bounced from her shoulders to frame her face. Her skin was like a porcelain doll with no imperfections; like she had just been photo shopped on the doorstep. However it was her eyes that were truly stunning. They weren't golden like I had expected but a charcoal black with bright flickers of azure through and an outline of indigo grey around the irises. Edward stared at her through the cracks between Carlisle and the door frame. She stood up tall, though I could see her anxiousness.

"You must be Emily. We've been expecting you," Carlisle said with a smile. Esme was standing next to him also smiling. Alice followed by Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I were standing close behind.

"Oh, well... It's nice to meet you," she sung with an angel's voice obviously puzzled and surprised at the warm welcome. I could see now Edward and Emily's resemblance.

"Yes it is nice to meet you to. Don't worry we already know about why you are here. Come in darling so we can talk," Esme replied.

We all shifted from behind Esme and Carlisle to sit on the lounges. She glided through the door and it seemed to me that she wasn't this graceful just because she was a vampire. There was something in her manner of walking and in her altogether. She was invited by Carlisle to sit on the arm chair. Everyone was quiet as she sat down and I could feel Edward concentrating and probably reading her mind, the poor girl.

Alice began first, "I'm Alice. This is Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper," she said pointing to one lounge, "and this is Bella and Edward."

"It's nice to meet you all. I just came to find out about my history and family," she sung, stuttering a little, "I don't mean to ask for anything but I was wondering if I could st—"

Alice cut her off, "Yes of course, stay as long as you need!" Alice's enthusiastic expression was probably because she already saw her staying here.

"Thanks, it's just until I sort a few things out anyway. Then I'm heading for a town just west of Vancouver Island in Canada."

"No, really, there's no reason why you can't stay here anyway," Edward said.

"Well I will think about it, I don't want to intrude or anything," she said looking down into her hands.

"Okay, well I will be right back. I just need to get something." Edward gave the family a reassuring look as he bolted up the stairs into his room.

He came back down a second later with an antique silver locket attached to an intricate chain.

"I thought it was our mother's. See it has EM engraved on it but I have a feeling it is yours."

She held out one hand to catch the bracelet while reaching in to her pocket to pull out an old photograph. He leaned over her shoulder and the both laughed and identical laugh at it.

"What is it?" I asked. She stared at me for a second perhaps coming to the conclusion that I wasn't a vampire. But she held her stare a second too long, as if she remembered me from somewhere.

I walked over slowly to see the photo. She held it out to me with her right hand and I could see the locket already dangling from her wrist.

The photo pictured a young girl about twelve years old and a boy about fourteen. On the girl's right hand was the same bracelet.

"Wow," I said.

"Yep, pretty much," she replied with a chuckle.

"Do you live by yourself?" I further enquired, very interested in this girl's solitary life.

"Yes usually, except for when I lived with Tanya about a week ago. But still I only stayed there a while until I came here."

"It took you a week to get here?"

"I like to obey by the law. I'm only fifteen, I don't own a car."

"How do you know about me? How did you find out that we were here?" Emily looked into his eyes for half a second and then looked down into her hands again.


	5. Jake meets Emily

Edward and Emily had been spending a lot of time together over the past week. However while he went hunting Edward wanted Emily and I to become friends. I was happy that I wouldn't spend the weekend alone but worried that while she was over I would struggle to make conversation. She had just been enrolled into Forks High School so I guess I could warn her about odd teachers and so on. Other than that, I didn't really know what to say. I was still pondering when I heard the door bell ring and rushed to open it. Not surprisingly every time I saw Edward I was blown away but now it seemed like there were two of them.

"Hi!" I stumbled over the step, "Whoops… Come in!" I said too enthusiastically.

"Sorry I can't. We had to leave five minutes ago," he said while kissing me on the cheek.

"Emily, come in. Here I'll take your bags." I tried to pick up the bags from her hands but I immediately dropped them. They must have weighed a tonne. Literally.

"I'm so sorry! I pack heavy. I brought a lot of my stuff... well all of it."

By then Edward had reached the silver Volvo and I swear I saw him laughing as he drove off with the rest of the family. I gestured for Emily to come inside and she glided through the door, grabbing her bags and placing them at the stairs.

"You have a nice home."

"Thanks, of course it doesn't match up with the Cullen's," I laughed. She was quiet for a moment.

"Did you ever do dancing?"

"Yeah for a while why?"

"In Phoenix right?"

"Yes," I said more seriously.

"I did too. I remember you from an eisteddfod. You know the one where you fell over and knocked down the back curtains? I was in another group." She chuckled silently.

"Is _that _why you looked at me like you knew me from somewhere?"

"Yeah. You're not freaked out?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I just thought because I'm strange and stuff. You don't know me that well…"

"You are exactly like your brother," she looked at me with a puzzled expression, "He's always worried I'm going to run away from him screaming if he tells me things. I'm used to freaky by now."

"It sounds like you two really belong together. He told me about the engagement. I am really happy for you both."

"Aw thanks. Well how about I show you to your room?"

After showing her the mattress on the floor in my room we went back downstairs.

"Do you mind if I have some lunch?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask if you can eat in your own house Bella. I didn't expect you to starve while I'm here... Edward would kill me!" she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along too. Sometimes I asked the stupidest questions.

Before I could start cooking my lunch the doorbell rang again and I walked to open it.

"Jacob?" I mumbled.

"Listen Bella," he said trying to push passed me into the house.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't,"

But it was too late. He had already walked in. I took a deep breath and sighed, preparing to separate the inevitable fight between a werewolf and vampire. It would be even worse if that vampire was Edward's sister. I closed my eyes and waited for some hissing or growling or the sound of smashing furniture; something that would sound violent. But I heard nothing. I opened my eyes to find Jacob staring at Emily with look of awe on his face. She got up from the table and tuned to face him.

"Jacob this is Emily. Emily, Jacob."

There was a good few seconds of silence as they continued to stare at each other, obviously not caring about the complete awkwardness I was feeling. I could have walked out of the room and they wouldn't have noticed. Emily seemed not quite as mesmerised but rather curious of him. Surely he must have known what she was?

As more time passed, Jake seemed frozen where he was standing. His once tall looking, six foot frame had now looked small and innocent. His eyes sparkled and he looked her up and down. He was obviously pleased.

"Umm sorry I'm Jake," he said giving her a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Emily," she said flashing him an even more beautiful smile. They both chuckled and looked down.

"I'm," they both said in unison, "Sorry, you," they said again also chuckling.

"Jacob is a close family friend,"

"Well it's nice to meet you Jacob. I better take my things up."

Silence dominated the next couple of minutes as Emily put her bags upstairs in my room. Jacob was still staring after her as she walked up the stairs.

"Jake, what just happened?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno. I just walked in and saw her."

"She's new to the family. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. Maybe it would be awkward between you and me but I really like her."

"Do you think, that maybe… you imprinted?"

Emily gracefully walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I have to leave in about ten minutes but maybe we could grab a pizza for dinner or something?" Jacob suggested. What was he thinking?

Emily giggled, "Mmm, sounds good," she said sarcastically.

"Oh I wouldn't make the pizza myself if that is what you're thinking." Was he totally deranged?

"Why not? It wouldn't taste nice?" she asked.

"Not much of a cook. So are you staying in Forks long?"

"Yeah, I enrolled at the High School."

"Cool, well I'm Senior year at the Quileute School down at La Push."

"What do you plan on doing after school?" she asked.

"Mechanics probably. There a business for it so it's looking like my top option. What year will you be in?" They continued in their conversation as if I was there.

"Junior Year even though I'm technically fifteen but after you do school for so long it tends to get easier," she laughed but Jacob didn't laugh along.

"Easier? I thought it got heaps harder... well some people are different I guess..."

Emily frowned as if she didn't understand what he meant. I didn't get it either. Jake looked at the clock on the wall in disappointment.

"I have to go catch up with Sam but I will be back around six with pizza okay?"

"Umm sure. See you," Emily said still frowning a little. I mumbled a goodbye as he raced out the door.

How could Jacob have imprinted with Edward's sister? A vampire and a werewolf? That was strange. Not that I could really talk about bizarre. I wondered if Edward was listening to what was in her head five minutes ago. If he was then I expected that the silver Volvo would come flying down my street within the hour.

"Emily there's something you should know about Jacob. You do realise that he is a werewolf right?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"In case you didn't know, werewolves and vampires aren't really best buddies."

"He didn't seem to mind. He obviously would have smelt me."

I left the conversation there and began to wash up from breakfast this morning. She offered to help but I assured I didn't need it and encouraged her to watch some TV. While the sound blasted off I started humming. Was I happy? Now that Jacob had imprinted, it had taken a lot of weight off my shoulders but also put some more. I wondered how Edward would react. If Jacob was good enough for me then he was good enough for Emily, right?

As the minutes went by I continued to think and dread Edward's reaction. He and Emily had now gotten over the awkward stage that I felt when we first met her and I knew his over protectiveness could put their relationship on breaking point. Selfish as I was, I admitted to myself that I didn't really want that to happen before the wedding.

"There's something about him."

"Huh?" I was too mesmerised in my thoughts.

"Jacob, it's his smile. The way his eyes sparkle with such happiness, and when you look at it makes you feel warm."

I paused thinking whether or not I should tell her about the imprinting, "Emily, there's something you should know about werewolves."

"I know what you are going to say. I know you think they are dangerous and unpredictable, but just because I look fifteen it doesn't mean I'm not just as strong. Anyways we are probably just going to be friends."

"No it is not that you can't look after yourself... but Edward will say that," I paused, "There's this thing called imprinting that happens to most werewolves. It's like love at first sight but it's really strong like finding your soul mate with one look." I struggled to get it all out.

"Why are you telling me this?" she sounded as confused as I was.

"Because I think he just imprinted on you."

"So what now? What does this all mean?"

"Well he went to go talk to other werewolves. I don't think you really can do much about his. I guess eventually you will feel the same way."

I left the conversation there. I didn't want to frighten her or confuse her anymore than I already had. Jacob would be back soon anyway to explain more properly I would hope. Emily sat down slumped at my kitchen table looking beautiful but reflective too. As I finished the washing the door bell rang again. I opened it while Emily was still sitting.


	6. A Fight

"Hey, I'm back. Did you miss me?" Jacob laughed, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Ummm… you sure you want me to answer?" I said.

"Haha!" he stepped into the house, "I hope you love meat lovers!"

Emily turned to look at him with a sour look.

"What? Oh no, I hope you're not a vegetarian!" he said truly sorry. Nice call Jacob! What was wrong with him?

"I am actually," she said again sourly.

"I'm sorry," he almost whispered looking totally confused.

Another few seconds passed. I could have tried to count how many awkward silences there had been today but I feared I would have lost count. Instead I walked up the stairs explaining that I needed to get changed and left them for a while. Instead of putting on a clean new blouse I ran past my door way and lay on the floor trying to reach my face forward to listen to what was being said.

"So what does everyone think?" I heard Emily ask.

"Pardon?"

"About you imprinting with me? Don't worry Bella told me," she said again bitterly. I pushed my face further out so I called see what was happening.

"I don't know what to say," Jacob said while sniffling his nose as if something smelt bad while looking around the room to pinpoint the smell.

"How about the truth? What did the rest of them say?"

"Nothing much. It's normal for this to happen. They are used to it," Jake said again sniffling louder. He looked around the room and nearly saw me so I pulled my head back. I felt like an idiot but remained where I was.

"This is normal?" she said sarcastically. I imagined the look Jacob had on his face; a confused, pinched look. I knew because I had the same one.

She tried again, "So this isn't the first time a werewolf has imprinted with a vampire?"

Another awkward silence. I was upstairs and I still felt it.

"I don't understand?"

Oh no. It was all coming together now.

"I'm Edward's sister! Didn't you smell me?" she said loudly, almost to the point of yelling.

"What! No, I thought it was just his scent lurking around. I didn't know… oh my God!"

"Well that's an understatement!" she was screaming now.

I questioned whether I should go downstairs but I wanted to hear how Jacob would react.

"There must be a mistake. I couldn't have imprinted with a… a _blood,_" he stopped suddenly.

"Go on, say it. I dare you. Because I can't believe that I thought I liked a _dog!" _she emphasised the last word.

"Listen bloodsucker, this isn't possible so you can forget about being smart. I can't be in love with such a repulsive thing. Now I can smell you, you smell just as disgusting as you bloodsucker brother!"

I ran downstairs now and saw Jacob shaking. Oh no, I should have come down earlier.

"What's happening? Jacob, what are you doing?" she screamed. Emily ran over to him and he transformed into a werewolf in a second.

From there it happened in an instant. She got too close and he threw against the glass cabinet. She tried to get up but blood was pouring from her head and her back. She managed to stumble onto her knees and I could see the shards of glass sticking out from all different angles from her spine. She fell forwards and fainted.


	7. Hero

"B-be… Bell-la," she sighed.

I ran over to join her and saw the look on Jacobs face as he had transformed back into himself.

"Oh, shit what have I done?" he screamed.

"I'm f-fine you need-d to t-take the glass out. Carlisle is –t-too f-far away. Y-you need to take the glass out so that the wounds can heal q-quickly. If you don't then they can't heal over and-d I will-l d-die," she stammered.

I got towels and wet them with warm water. I thought I was going to be sick so I screamed at Jacob to get a bucket. After that, he picked her up, like she weighed twenty cents and put her on the couch underneath him. I started with the bigger pieces of glass and pulled them out, beginning with those in her head.

After I pulled out a few I cleaned the wound, so I could see what I was doing. Within seconds her back was dripping with blood once more. Every time I pulled one out, the ripping noise made me want to hurl, but didn't. Eventually I got them all out. The process had taken half an hour. The whole time Jake had been stroking her hair.

I collapsed to the floor ordering Jake to get the large bandages from the first aid kit that Edward had bought me for the house. I wrapped her carefully.

"Bella thank you-u. I'm going to be f-fine," she said shivering, "But it's so cold-d."

Jacob immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He had a single tear rolling down his check.

"I thought I stunk?" she said, instantly warm with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise. How can you bleed?"

"Because Edward-d was the one that changed me, I'm sort-t of half human, half vampire."

I saw him pull her closer and she lifted one arm to wrap around his neck. I heard him whispering to her.

"I thought I had killed you. I can't live without you now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I thought he was going to break down and I guess Emily thought the same because she put a finger to his lips to silence. To my surprise he grabbed it with his spare hand and kissed it.

Suddenly a car skidded down my road and made me jump. Edward was here. The door burst open and he growled at Jacob.

"You filthy little dog! I'm going to kill you!" he growled.

"Edward wait, please." Emily begged. He ran over to her.

"What did the dog do exactly?" he said, a little softer.

I motioned my head over to the smashed cabinet. I noticed the white skin still on some bits of class left there and grabbed for the bucket. Edward reached out and held my hair back.

That's when I realised that Jake and Emily's relationship is like mine and Edward's. Nothing can get in the way of it. I know Jacob made a terrible mistake, and in time Emily would forgive him or perhaps she already had.

My mind was racing so hard, I didn't realise that I had a piercing headache. I fainted and slipped deep into sleep.


	8. Happenings

When I woke up I was in lying on the couch in the Cullen's lounge room with a woollen blanket draped over me. As soon as my eyes opened, Emily was there at my side begging for forgiveness.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry!"

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. Wait, how are you? How long has it been?"

"It was yesterday. You've been sleeping for 14 hours. Can't say I blame you though, after what happened. I've forgiven Jake now, after I learnt what it's like…"

"Where's Edward? What happened with him and Jacob?"

"Nothing, yet. Edward, he is so stubborn, he won't even listen to me!" she said annoyed.

"Let me talk to him. He will have to listen to me," I said reassuringly. Her faced changed and she seemed shocked at what I had said.

"You would do that? I thought you would be the first to object, because you and Jacob were so close," she seemed not to believe what I was saying.

"Yes, I know. But to stop you both… it would be like…" I finished, not sure exactly what I was saying be she seemed to understand. She turned her head to look out the window.

"Stupid."

Just then Edward pranced down the stairs and I sat up to look at his beautiful face.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you for a second. It's important," I turned my face away from him to wink at Emily so she knew it was her cue to leave. She smiled and walked away from us, giving a quiet growl to Edward when she walked past him. He ignored her.

"Bella, I know what you are going to say, I heard it in her head," he said monotone.

"Great, well you can listen from me. You have no control over this Edward; none at all. It's not as if she can't defend herself anyway. I bet she is just as strong as you."

"Well if she is, then why didn't she fend for herself when he _threw her at a glass cabinet?_"

"It was spur-of-the-moment. She didn't know what was happening to him!" I tried to scream but failed miserably.

"You and I both know he is dangerous! Look what he did to Charlie! I can't believe you would let him go anywhere near her!" he growled back.

"So this is my fault now?" I yelled.

"No Bella, that's not what I meant," he sighed.

"If Jacob was good enough for me, then why isn't he good enough for her?" I sighed back. He couldn't rebut back to that. Instead he tried with one of his points before.

"He is dangerous, he could kill her. I'm sure they can live without each other… they don't even know each other that well anyway. If he really loved her, he would leave her."

"You could have killed me! When we first met, if it wasn't for those 100 years you have been working at this, you _would_ have killed me! But you didn't because of your self control. Admit that their situation is just like ours was! Jake is new at this, it's hard for him, but Emily can fend for herself."

"What, like she did yesterday?" he replied. All of a sudden I saw a blur of bronze hair, white skin, light blue jeans and a tank top crash Edward to the floor. Then as quickly as that had happened, the same blur was sitting on the end of the couch.

"I may not be as fast as you, but I am fast," it was Emily. By now Edward was back on his feat, leaning against a wall.

"Okay, let's try something…" he said with a devilish smile.

"Sure thing," she said with the same one.

Now everything was a blur, I saw Emily run at Edward, he tried to lunge for her, but she shifted and he missed. She tried to throw a punch but he caught her fist and twisted it behind her back, playfully of course because he wouldn't ever hurt her. He held her there for a few seconds, smiling, thinking that he had won, but the fight wasn't over. She kicked up her feet and with one swift, 'balletic' movement she had jumped over his head. Now their hands were crossed and with the other arm Emily tried to throw another punch, this time just missing Edward's face.

I sat with my mouth opened and kept watching the fight which looked like it had been choreographed. Edward had now grabbed the other arm, and in an attempt to throw Emily to the lounge he lifted her and pushed her away lightly. She flew in the air but instead of landing at my feet, she glided through the air, hovering before sitting comfortably on the couch. Now Edward and I were both shocked. She sat there smiling, as if nothing weird had happened.

"What?" she said.

"Did you just… fly?" I said.

"No, I know what you are thinking, but no it's not my power. It's because all of the ballet that I did," she seemed oblivious to the fact that what she just did was amazing, even to a vampire.

"So you don't think it's your power?" Edward asked.

"Nope. Powers are meant to involve or affect not just the person that has it. Mine is only about me. You see, you can read other people's minds, Alice can see other people's futures, and Carlisle is compassionate to other people and so on. Do you get it? So mine can't be a power. It's just a talent!"

"Ummmm… okay. But that is so cool!" I said laughing. Edward was laughing too. I thought that he would soon budge about the whole Jacob issue.

Just then, the rest of the Cullen's burst through the door and were discussing Emily's 'talent'. All of them begged for a demonstration so she got up of the couch and ran up the stairs quickly. Then she ran down at a blurring speed and jumped from the last 6 steps and literally flew in the air, again hovering a little before she fell onto the couch again.

They all wooed and clapped and she had a big smile. I thought she finally felt a part of the family.


	9. A visit

EMILY POV

While the family went out hunting I snuck out of the house to see Jacob. I didn't know what is was but I wanted to know more about him. He called this morning while Edward and Bella were out to ask me to come over. He promised no wolves, pizza or glass cabinets. Naturally I said yes. I used my new talent of flying to get to his house before anyone noticed.

I arrived in my turquoise summer dress to find Jake underneath a car in his garage.

"Hello?" I called. Swiftly he rolled out from under the car and I noticed he didn't have his shirt on.

"Your early, I was gonna take a wash before you came," he admitted a little self conscious as he tried to rub some dirt off his face.

"Sorry I over estimated travel time," I said sighing. In truth I was glad I came early. "If you want you can take a shower and I will just what around in the house?"

"Are you sure? That would be great!" he said grinning with a smile from ear to ear.

He led me inside the house and gave me a quick tour before he ran to bathroom to shower. I walked slowly around his living room looking at all the photographs on the wall. I felt instantly sad. How does a lifetime of memories compare to my old photograph? As I continued around the room I heard a car coming into the driveway. Billy, Jake's dad was home. I was quite nervous to meet him for the first time alone but from what I heard he was a pretty nice guy... to humans.

"Hello. I thought I would meet you eventually," Billy said gruffly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand. He didn't accept it. "My name is Emily."

"I know who you are and quite frankly I wish I didn't."

"You don't even know me," I said pained as to his sudden hate for me.

"No, but I know about your kind and your family. That's enough. I will accept Jake's decision but I guarantee he will change it."

"Well I hope he doesn't," I whispered.

He grumbled and wheeled off in his wheelchair to another room. Just as suddenly Jake appeared, clean and covered up, much to my dismay. I didn't want to make him unhappy about my recent meeting so I said nothing.

"Can I see the car you were working on?" I asked eager to escape the house.

"Sure."

He walked me to the garage and showed me the car. It was in a pretty poor state and I don't know how I could have missed it before. Actually I do. Its parts were spluttered across the floor of the garage. One door was missing of the passenger seats and the plastic cover for the seats was ripped to shreds.

"What happened to it?"

"I'm not sure. I bought it for 500 bucks and I was hoping I could fix it up for dad so he could get in there more easily with his wheelchair."

"That's really sweet." Silence dominated the next few minutes as I pretended to examine the car. But a question kept popping up that I wanted to ask.

"How close were you and Bella when Edward left?"

"We were just friends but I wanted it to be more. She didn't feel the same way."

"Oh. Then Edward comes back and picks up where he left off?"

"Yeah pretty much." It was then that I sniffed another werewolf coming in closely. I looked over Jacob's shoulder to see who it was. All I saw was a blur or fur running at me. Before I knew it was on top of me trying to maul at my face. As I tried to push it off he scratched my arm from the elbow to the hand which made it hard to defend myself. Then another wolf appeared this time one I had seen before. Jake kicked the first wolf off me and began to fight him. I didn't waste time lying on the floor. Instead I held on to my arm and ran away back to my home.

Now Edward would never let me out of the house!


	10. It's the end already

**Jacob POV**

To say the least I was pretty nervous about Emily coming over. What was I meant to say to her? Oh hey, you don't even know me or like me but we are meant to be together? The only way to remain calm was to work on dad's new car. I was there for about half an hour before I heard footsteps and a familiar smell.

"Hello?" she called. I quickly rolled out from under the car to say hello. She was wearing a turquoise dress that made her eyes look beautiful. Then I realised that I didn't have a shirt on and my face was probably smeared with grease. Shit!

"Your early, I was gonna take a wash before you came," I said.

"Sorry I over estimated travel time," she said sighing, "If you want you can take a shower and I will just what around in the house?"

"Are you sure? That would be great!" I tried to smile but probably failed miserably.

I led her through the house and gave her a quick tour and then left to have a shower. While I was getting changed I heard a voice that sounded like my dad. I quietly walked down the stairs to hear if he was behaving himself.

"Hello. I thought I would meet you eventually," Billy said angrily.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name is Emily."

"I know who you are and quite frankly I wish I didn't." Why was he being like this?

"You don't even know me," she said in a quiet voice.

"No, but I know about your kind and your family. That's enough. I will accept Jake's decision but I guarantee he will change it."

"Well I hope he doesn't," she whispered again.

He grumbled and wheeled off in his wheelchair to another room. I walked in waiting for her to say something about dad. She said nothing.

"Can I see the car you were working on?" she asked.

"Sure."

I walked her to the garage to show her the pathetic excuse for a car.

"What happened to it?"

"I'm not sure. I bought it for 500 bucks and I was hoping I could fix it up for dad so he could get in there more easily with his wheelchair."

"That's really sweet." She examined the car for the next few minutes as I watched her. She was truly beautiful.

"How close were you and Bella when Edward left?"

"We were just friends but I wanted it to be more. She didn't feel the same way."

"Oh. Then Edward comes back and picks up where he left off?"

"Yeah pretty much."

It was then that I her Sam's thoughts from behind me. He was screaming and shouting but I couldn't understand what. She looked over my shoulder to see who was coming because she must have smelt him.

All I saw was a blur run past me. Before I knew it, it was on top of her trying to maul her face. She tried to push him off but he scratched her arm and it started bleeding badly. By then I had changed into wolf form. I started to kick the crap out of him and when I looked back to see if Emily was okay she had gone.

When I looked back to Sam I saw two other wolves and a fist then black.

I woke to find myself in the middle of a circle made from the pack. I was dazed and disoriented so I made no attempt to attack Sam when I saw him.

"Jacob, what has gotten into you? Attacking the Alpha of the pack? Are you insane?" Quil screamed.

"That is enough Quil! Perhaps I did act too aggressively towards the intrusion to our side but a rule is a rule Jacob and it had come time for us to decide," Sam said angrily.

"Decide what?" I said rudely.

"The pack is going to take a vote. Either we allow you to see Emily or you must forget about her!"

"What? But I imprinted on her! You can't do that."

"Yes we can. You can't imprint with a vampire Jake, so what you and Emily have is unacceptable!" Embry whispered.

"But I did imprint with her!"

"Nevertheless we will take a vote. All those who support Jacob raise your hand!"

Only me, Seth and Leah raised our hands.

"Looks like it is decided Jacob. As alpha you must obey me! Say whatever you have to say to that girl to make her leave you alone!"

"Can I at least go to the wedding? Please? I will explain to her after that."

"Okay. But no excuses! After the wedding you must break it off!"

How could I lose love again?


	11. So Soon?

BELLA POV.

The days had passed by very quickly now. Emily still no explanation for the large cut on her arm but Edward had finally given his consent to her and Jake. Most days passed with Edward and me lying in our meadow. Today was one of the usual days, until I realised that there was only eleven more days till my wedding.

"Oh my God! There are only eleven days left! Well, ten really because today is almost over!" I wailed.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Edward tried to laugh but I knew deep down he was being serious.

"NO!" I screamed a little too loud.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, this time not seriously.

"I'm just worried…" I began.

"About what?" he said quickly.

"When you change me, well what if… I mean I won't be… no… ummm…" I whispered.

"Just take your time," he whispered, playing with my hair.

I took a deep breath, "How much of me do like because I am me, and how much because I am human?" I sighed.

"Bella…" he chuckled.

"I'm being serious. What if you change me and you don't love me anymore?" I sobbed.

"Silly Bella, you know that I would love you no matter what you look like, or what you smelt like!"

"Would you still love me if I was a werewolf?" I questioned, not that it would ever be a reality.

"Yes, even if you were a smelly dog, I would still love you," he whispered in my ear, kissing down to my chin, "But we better get back. I think Alice wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I yawned loudly.

"Perhaps you should sleep first!" he said while pick me up.

"Mmmm…" I yawned again, this time falling into a deep sleep…

When I woke Alice's face was leaning over me. I was in my bed at Charlie's.

"Wake up, sunshine! We have to go shopping! Did you know there are only nine more days till you are my sister!" she sung.

"NINE! How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"You were asleep when Edward dropped you here and now it's 10.30."

"Is Charlie still asleep?" I whispered.

"No, he is reading something in his bed. The nurse has been, I must say those two get on pretty well…" she said pausing and evidently seeing the future, "How cute! Charlie is going to ask her to come to the wedding!"

"Oh, that's nice. I might go see how he is."

"Ok, well I'm going to buy you some breakfast from the shops down the road so that you can eat in the car; we have a lot to do today!"

She was right. After I finished chatting to Charlie, Alice was back with a bagel and some new clothes. The whole day was spent going from Cake Shop, to the caterers, the reception (which neither of us liked so we decided it would be in the garden) and finally the dressmakers, to try on my dress with new alterations and to fix the bridesmaids dresses.

When we arrived, we were greeted by Angela, Rosalie, Emily, Esme and Renee. Alice saw my face light up when I saw my mum and she had a huge grin on her face. She had organised her to come before the wedding to help out. We had a teary hello, but Alice reminded us that we were on a schedule.

We were approached by a devastingly beautiful woman. She was of medium height and had long slender legs. She reminded me of Alice, her pixie like features were very similar. Her eyes were golden too, so I suspected immediately that she was a vampire. She wore a no sleeved, black cropped kimono dress which contrasted with her chalky skin. Her hair was a reddy brown colour and was worn short.

"Hi! You must be Bella?" she said while giving me a big hug. She definitely shared Alice's enthusiasm. "Welcome to my shop. My name is Mia!"

"Hi, well I am Bella. This Angela, Rosalie, Emily, Esme and Renee," I described while pointing to everyone.

"Well, we have no time to lose! The wedding is in nine days I hear. First let's start with the bridesmaid dresses."

Mia brought out from the storeroom four beautiful silk gowns. They were a light turquoise, with laced detail starting from one hip and flowing down to a part at the side. She laid them out carefully on the nearby couches.

"They are perfect!" I whispered.

"Why are there four of them?" Alice enquired.

"I made a spare, just in case!"

"But I need four! Alice, Angela, Rosalie and Emily?" I said confused.

"Bella thanks so much!" Emily screamed as she ran to hug me.

Everyone tried on their gown. It looked the best on Emily because he made her eyes look like sapphires with the dress. However, everyone else did look like model material. I wondered selfishly, that it wasn't fair that the Bridal party were more beautiful than me. Now it was my turn. In the change room I carefully slipped on my beautiful dress. I managed to get it on but struggled trying to tie it up at the back. I called for assistance as I stepped out. As soon as they saw me Renee dropped her bag and everyone stared at me. Everyone said I looked beautiful but I didn't believe it. I wasn't a vampire... yet.

The day ended, and soon many more passed; until finally I fell asleep in Edward's arms, the night before the wedding.


	12. A Celebration

I woke up wrapped in one of Edward's arms, whilst the other was playing with my hair.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Humph…" I snorted and he chuckled.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For wha- HOLY COW! It's today?" I screamed.

"I guess you aren't ready," he sighed.

"No, no, no! I am. I'm just… no… well" I stuttered. He tilted his head to the side questioningly, much like a Chihuahua. He was joking of course.

"I'm not a morning person!" I sighed into his chest as I was hugging him. He wrapped both arms around me. Alice burst through the door and hit Edward across the head.

"I TOLD YOU YOU CAN"T SEE THE BRIDE ON THE DAY!" she screeched. She was scaring me. She pushed Edward off the bed and pulled him out of the room by his shirt and slammed the door.

"Don't worry I'm not angry at you! I'm soooo excited!" she squealed this time while opening the wardrobe and pulling out my wedding dress. After a hot shower, Alice, Rosalie and Emily did my hair and makeup. It took three hours of torture until I finally stepped into wedding dress. Everyone was speechless, but to me I didn't look as beautiful as they did. The dress was white of course with 1918 style lace and plain satin ribbon under the bust. My veil wasn't long which I liked. Minutes ticked by until it was finally time for the ceremony to begin. I had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

I stepped outside and saw about a hundred white chairs with ribbons tied around them. Suddenly my heart rate increased and I wondered if Edward had heard that. People started arriving and I nervously tried to sneak a peek at Edward. I saw him, see me, seeing him and instinctively hid behind a pillar wrapped in flowers. He gasped and I smiled.

"I guess Alice invited the whole town," I chuckled and I saw him giggle at the altar. Any nervousness I had felt was now gone, I just wanted to run down that aisle and see him, but wisely I didn't. Charlie took my arm and the music started.

"Bella, you look beautiful. I love you," he sobbed. Charlie? Crying? Then I was too. The music started and everyone proceeded down the aisle until it was my turn. I walked carefully, praying that I wouldn't trip especially since I wasn't looking at the floor, my eyes were glued to his. When I finally reached the altar step I tripped and he caught me. Everyone laughed and even I found it funny.

It was time for the vows. Edward started.

"Bella, my life means nothing if you aren't in it. I promise to love you until time ends, even beyond that. I can't live without you. Bella, I love you."

"Edward, you had me from hello." Everyone laughed and then I continued. "You and I, we… we're like one p-person, no one can separate us. Anywhere you go I will follow. I love you, Edward," I sighed and sniffled. Tears welled up and spilt over. I grabbed him and hugged, and I would have stayed like that forever if I hadn't heard Esme and Renee burst into tears in the front row. We pulled away but still held hands.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. We kissed and threw my arms around Edward's neck. This time I pulled away first.

We then headed to 'reception' that Alice made Jasper set up. It was on the patio and had the same white chairs around tables and a long table for the wedding party. There was a large space in the centre for dancing.

"Oh no," I said as Edward spun me into him, to dance.

"This is our first dance as husband and wife, Bella. It's compulsory," he chuckled. I gave him a sarcastic look and sighed.

"But everyone is staring!" I said.

"Only because you are beautiful!" he said. We began to sway together as my lullaby went on. From then it was like everyone else disappeared. I didn't even realise that everyone had joined us until Charlie who was dancing with Jane, came up and congratulated us.

After dinner the dancing continued and I noticed Jake and Em dancing. When I looked back a few minutes later I saw her pick up her dress and run inside. What was happening?

To distract me from I had just seen Renee and Phil came up to congratulate me as well as Esme and Carlisle. I didn't get a chance to see Emily again until the throwing of the bouquet.

"Are you all ready?" I screamed with sudden enthusiasm. I turned my back and tried hilariously to throw the bouquet well, except I held funny, making it split into two pieces. The first piece went flying and landed in Jane and Charlie's lap. The second piece was still in my hand so I threw it high in the air, towards the centre of the dance floor and not the table section where the first piece had landed. It was there that I saw Emily. Her mascara had run a little and she caught the bundle quickly with her right hand. She chuckled sadly to herself as if she was laughing at a joke on her part. She walked off throwing a quick smile Edward's way so that he wouldn't follow to see what was wrong.

What had happened?


	13. All Pretend

EMILY POV WEDDING RECEPTION

The wedding had been beautiful and with Jake there the reception would be even better. After helping Bella with her makeup, it was finally time for the celebrations to begin. I was excited to walk down the aisle in such a nice dress, for Jacob to see me. I felt like a giddy teenager. Wait... I am a giddy teenager.

I walked past in time with the gentle classical music and spotted Jacob sitting in the second row. He gasped and smiled when he saw me and I smiled back too. I stood a tad bored through the readings and vows; I just wanted the reception and dancing to start!

Eventually my prayers were answered and straight after they kissed, the party started. Alice had hired a great DJ, had made Jasper set up all the tables and chairs according to a diagram she had drawn and she had the cake made by a French chef she flew over! Of course Bella knew none of this. She hadn't being made a fuss of.

After the first dance the DJ continued to play some slow songs to get into the mood. As all the couples stood up to dance, I looked nervously around for Jake and jumped when he suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Oh you scared me!"

"Did you want to dance?" He voice was deep; masking what seemed to be nervousness or despair? I accepting his hand and he pulled me gently on the dance floor.

Another slow song started and I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the warmth soak through his suit. We stayed there swaying for what seemed like forever but I was perfectly content. I rested my chin on his shoulder and heard his heart beating frantically as he was taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear.

"You look beautiful tonight and I wanted to tell you something."

"Thanks... What did you need to tell me?"

"Never mind. Don't worry just keep dancing.

"Okay but there was something I wanted to tell you." How do you say I love you? It sounded like a stupid question but I needed help.

"What is it?"

I felt like a two year old whispering.

"Well... you tell me what you wanted to say and I will say I wanted to say.

"Okay... I wanted to say..." he paused for two seconds, "I love you... Emily."

I couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss him. So I did. He was so warm, it my stomach feel fuzzy and made me a tad dizzy. He pulled away confused, "So what did you have to say?"

"I love you too," I whispered into his ear.

We continued dancing until it was time to cut the cake and pretend to eat some food. As I pretended to eat, while really pouring the food into a napkin, I caught at least five times looking at me worryingly. I put down my fork and full napkin, grabbing his hand and pulling him to dance floor where Bella was dancing with Edward.

"What's wrong with you tonight? We talked about the Sam thing? I told it wasn't your fault, are you feeling guilty about it?"

"No," he answered.

"Then what is it?" he sighed as I finished, "You can tell me."

"There's something I have to tell you... again. Or really something I have to apologise for." He paused and nodded for him to continue. "I've been living a lie and I'm sorry you had to be brought into this. I honestly didn't want you to get hurt and I thought I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Pretend that this isn't a game."

"I don't understand?" What game?

"I'm still in love with Bella. I thought that maybe if I pretended to imprint with some else she would get jealous and realise we were meant to be."

"Pretended?" Oh no, this could not be happening to me.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"B-but you said-d that you loved me," I stammered.

"I thought that if I could say it, that I could make it happen. I'm so sorry to leave you like this but I think it is best that I go." He slide his hands from out of mine and walked off not looking back. I stood there stunned, letting the couples dancing circle past me. After what seem like a few minutes I picked up my dress and ran into the house, into my room and stayed there till I heard Bella.

Are you all ready?" she screamed with sudden enthusiasm.

I ran out of the house, my mascara running as I ran back to where everyone was. I made it back just in time to catch part of the bouquet. I laughed quietly to myself and gave a quick smile to Edward before running out again.

I just had to go.


	14. Blindness

He carried me into our hotel room and set me on the bed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"So are you ready?"

"Yes," I gulped and reached for his neck and pulled him beside me. But this time when we kissed he didn't hold back as usual. Any feelings I had for Edward had intensified a million times more and that night I had my final human experience.

I woke up with just a sheet around me but no cold arms. I turned to the other side of the bed and rolled on a piece of hotel paper. It read:

_You looked so beautiful; I didn't want to wake you._

_Out to have some breakfast, room service will be there at 9. Be back at 9.30._

_I love you._

_Edward._

I smiled at the cursive script at got up out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 8.45. I had a warm shower, got changed in one of the numerous outfits that Alice had packed in my three suitcases and ate breakfast from room service. I was in the bathroom, rinsing my mouth when I heard the hotel door slam.

"Edward?" I called but no one answered, "Hello? Edward is that you?" still there was silence. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the bed.

"Who's there?" I said shaken. Then within a second Edward was there and had tackled me to the bed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, "Oh my GOD! Edward never do that I again!" I screamed while holding my heart. He just laughed.

"Sorry love, I just couldn't resist! Are you ok?" he said more seriously.

"Yeah now that my heart has started again!"

"Did it stop from last night?" he chuckled.

"No, since the second I saw you." I muttered still catching my breath. I rolled on top of him. "What are Mr and Mrs Cullen doing now?" I asked. He looked at me with an intense joy in his eyes.

"You can't imagine the joy I feel when you say that. Anyway, we are heading to the airport!"

"Oooh! Where are we going?" I bounced excitedly.

"We are going to Suva in Fiji, then catching a boat to our island."

"Our?" I questioned.

"What's mine is yours darling. So we will have our own private island! How exciting. Then after a few days, I'll do the transformation."

"How long will it take to do all this?"

"It will take 10 hours to get to our island."

It didn't seem like 10 hours. It seemed like much more. But for most of the way I slept which was good. By the time we arrived to 'our' island it was night time and I was still exhausted. I woke briefly to find that Edward was carrying me through a large house. We entered what seemed like the bedroom. It had a large bed and a whole wall was sliding doors that were open to welcome the cool sea breeze into the house. I collapsed on the bed and Edward hugged me.

"Goodnight love," he whispered still under the impression I was tired.

"What'd ya mean goodnight?" I said a little brashly.

"Aren't you tired? You couldn't even get off the boat," he said.

"Well I was then, but then I saw this bed. I have a few ideas to wake me up properly."

"Hmmm? And what might they involve?" he said with the crooked smile I loved.

"Take some guesses," I said.

***

I woke up much the same way I had yesterday but today I also had pair of cold arms too. I could feel that my hair was in a haystack but I didn't mind. I didn't want to leave him to fix it.

"Hey stranger," he whispered as a turned into him.

"Hi," I whispered back and smiled. He took a lock of my hair and put it away from my face.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. You are too, in everyway. Not just how you look, but who you are. You doubt your humanity, you know." He just looked at me like God was talking to him.

"Well, I have been feeling pretty human these past few days," he winked. I laughed and he pulled me closer to him. I suddenly felt elated. I didn't care anymore what my hair looked like, whether my skin was blotchy, whether I was older than Edward or whether I had morning breath. Okay, maybe I did care a bit about morning breath, only because it could be fatal. But never the less, it had occurred to me that I didn't need to be insecure, now Edward and I would never be separated.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked probably seeing the confusion suddenly stripped off my face and just as suddenly replaced with joy.

"I just realised, that I don't care anymore."

"About what?" he asked.

"About changing. I sort of realised that what I said in my vows is even truer now. No one can separate us Edward. I wanted to change for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to be beautiful, graceful and strong like you. I wanted to change so I could stop being insecure about myself. But I don't need to." I smiled, still with the sheet wrapped around me and sat up in the bed. He sat up too and put one hand on my back.

"I don't need to, because I'm married to you. I thought I needed to be all those things just so we could stay together. But we will always be together… no matter what we look like. Because we can be ourselves," I whispered as I turned to face him.

"So you are saying you don't want to be changed?" he was happy but not because he thought he wasn't going to change me but because what I had said clicked to him too. I didn't answer.

"Bella? Are you staying human?"


	15. A change

After leaving the island and arriving back in Forks some 10 hours later. Edward carefully avoided the airport by organising for us to land in a private airfield so I wouldn't go wild for human blood. We didn't even know if I would like it after the bear incident. He drove fast through the empty highways until we arrived home.

Everyone was excited about our return but since Alice had already warned them about my eyes, no one was shocked. Everybody complimented on my newly found vampire beauty, including Rosalie, which had shocked me the most. We were now all (except one) standing in the Cullen lounge room. After promising Emmett a hand wrestle after the current situation had ceased or improved, an awkward silence broke out among us.

"Are you all scared about the treaty?" I asked.

"We don't care about the treaty Bella. Emily is like a little sister to us. Just wait till you see her. It's bad," Rosalie whispered.

"I think I should talk to her. Try and find out the whole story."

"We have tried Bella. Even Jasper couldn't get through to her. Rosalie seemed to help a little though," said Esme.

"Well, I think you should try Bella," Alice added.

I climbed quickly up the stairs and walked into her room. As soon as I saw her I gasped. She really did look terrible. The dark circles under eyes were purple and her face was blotchy. Her eyes that had once sparkled so much were dead, no pun intended. She lay on her bed staring at the opposite wall in a daze. I did see her flinch when I came in.

"What happened Em?" She didn't answer until a good five seconds later.

"He still loves you Bella. He always did. I was… just a distraction," she said between sniffs.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault, Bella. You can't help it. I just feel so _stupid._"

"You aren't stupid! It is his problem if he can't realise a good thing when he has it!"

"But he was _my_ good thing Bella. Don't worry, you don't understand."

"Yes, I actually do. Every night you cry yourself to sleep, thinking what have I done wrong? And then when you finally sleep you dream about him and you wake up thinking thank God that all that was a nightmare. Afterwards you realise that its not. And things that used to hold such pleasure for you when you didn't know him, don't mean a thing now that he isn't here to share it with you."

She burst into tears and I gave her a tight squeeze. After I pulled away I reached out to hold her hand. Once again I had caused someone's pain. But when I did I felt a zap and pulled back immediately.

"Ouch!" I said. Suddenly with my eyes closed I saw flashes of life; Emily's life. From her birth to what happened with Jacob. From the expression on her face she had received similiar visions.

"What the?" she said.

"I just saw everything that has ever happened to you. From your life, transformation, Victoria, and Jacob! I saw everything!"

"I just saw… your whole past," she whispered, "Hold my hand again."

Again I reached out and held her hand, which didn't seem that cold anymore. I closed my eyes but nothing came. She closed her eyes and a second later opened them with the same shock as before.

"What now?"

"The same thing, but in more depth."

"Close your eyes, but this time try and focus on someone; someone that you know fairly well." I waited for five seconds until she opened her eyes again.

"You weren't the reason Bella! It was the pack! Sam didn't like me and he forced Jacob to end it!" she gasped.

"I'm really confused!"

"I just saw Jacob's past too. But how? I didn't have contact with him. I guess I don't need contact, just like Edward doesn't," she rambled and then sighed looking at me, the sparkle back in her eyes, "Bella do you know what this means?" I was so confused, it was as if she had just spoken Maori. I didn't answer for a few seconds so she took it as a no.

"Jake, he must still love me!" she whispered. She grabbed my hand and raced downstairs. Strangely I felt like it was a scene from a movie.

"Carlisle… I can… I can see…" she rambled.

"Honey, we know. Alice saw it."

I could feel the buzz in the air as Emily held everyone's hand to read their past. With Edward and Rosalie however she didn't need to have contact with them. She tried again with me and didn't need contact either. She only got a few flashes, but the longer she held their hands the more information she got.

"By the way, I can smell Sam and Billy. They are on their way to check on Bella to make sure she's human. Promise not to kill him!" said Edward eyeing Emily.

"Just you wait," she answered with a devious smile. She went back up the stairs and I heard rummaging through some draws.

...

We all stood silently as we waited for the door bell to ring. The sound echoed throughout the house and was followed by Emily's quick steps down the stairs. Carlisle opened the door, inviting them in with a friendly smile but they did not return the gesture.

"Who do you think you are? Why can't you just trust us? What will we have to do to get you to accept us?" Emily screamed. The rest of the family seemed happy enough to sit back and watch the show.

"Nothing! Nothing you could ever do would make me accept you leeches. Do you realise what you have done to Jacob? You have made him miserable. I don't know what monstrous power you have but its having I bad effect on Ja-," Sam growled.

"Oh… and this is coming from a _dog._ Do you think we want to be monsters? Don't pretend to be so innocent," she grabbed his arm and closed her eyes, "You don't exactly have the best track record… Three people you mauled, one was a little girl, another elderly oh and your fiancée… oh and you killed another _woman_. Her name was Sarah." I gasped in horror. Sam was nothing but a hypocrite.

He snatched his hand back furiously.

"Wouldn't want to be next would you?" he scowled.

"Now look who's being violent." She touched Billy's arm and immediately gasped stepping back.

"She was your wife? I'm sorry," she whispered to him. I saw Edward wince.

"Let's not make that public," he said.

"How could you stand to be in the same room as that monster?" she cried.

"It was an accident!" Sam urged.

"What was?" I whispered.

"How can Jacob accept what you did? How can he listen to you? And follow you?"

Sam didn't reply.

"He doesn't know, does he? All this time you have lied to him. How can you live with yourself?"

"Don't tell me you haven't ever hurt someone! I was young and alone! I had no idea what was happening! I couldn't help it. At least I don't drink their blood. How many people did you kill when you changed? At least you would have had another leech to help you."

"I was fifteen when I was changed and I was alone. I was still a child! Did you think that I knew what was happening? Do you think I chose to be this? I had no idea what I was. But as soon as I found out I could change, I did. And I haven't hurt anyone since then. So don't tell me that I'm the beast… You better tell Jacob the truth, you; not Billy. He deserves to know what you did. If you don't I will. And you that that would hurt him the most, to not hear it from you." With that she stormed out of the house and started to run, her skin sparkling in the sunlight. She started to fly in between her steps until she flew off.

A few minutes later Sam and Billy left leaving all of us except Edward very confused. Whatever Sam had to done to the Black's was terrible and he was going to tell him the truth.

"Is it me, or is everyone here confused?" Emmett said scratching his head.

"Edward, what did Sam do?" I asked.

"When he first phased, he killed Billy's wife."

"Holy Shit! How can Billy forgive him?"

"He didn't for a while, but he had to since Sam was Alpha."

Everyone was quiet. I now understood Emily's anger with Sam. While I was pondering my thoughts Alice was having a vision. She opened her eyes and stood in shock.

"They are back…" is all she said before she fell to the floor.

"Alice? Alice?" I screamed. She was shaking on the floor. We all rushed over to her but she grabbed Jasper.

"You have to go! Please go Jasper! Promise you won't leave me but you have to go. Now!"

"I don't understand Alice? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Alice had a vision. The Volturi are coming. They have heard about Emily and Jacob and they want Bella. Emily and Jake can't be together. They want Bella so there is going to be a fight. Jasper… Alice saw you. You were dead," Edward whispered.

"What?" I screamed again.


	16. Discoveries

**EMILY'S POV**

As soon as I saw it I felt sick. Sam was a hypocrite and I had to get away before I got too angry. I ran out the door and started to fly. At first I wasn't shocked, but then I realised exactly what I was doing. But now it is second nature to me. I flew to Theron's Creek close to the boundary of the Quileutes, just to piss them off.

After a few hours I heard the mushy sounds of steps through the dewy grass. But I already knew who it was; I could feel his warmth from where I was.

"Did Sam tell you?" I said without turning round.

"Yeah… thanks for making him," he said sitting down next to me.

"I'm so sorry, how is Billy?"

"He's fine. Emily I'm so sorry… what I did to you was wrong. I shouldn't have chosen them over you."

"Don't worry. I understand. They are your family," I whispered glumly.

"Yes but you are more than family."

"Was more than family," I corrected.

"No… you still are. I want you to know that I've taken up Alpha so I can decide what I want."

"So what does that mean? This isn't going to work. We are just kids."

"Well technically you're elderly and I'm a kid," he chuckled and I laughed along too.

"How can you prove that you aren't going to leave again? And what about the treaty? A fish my love a bird, but where would they live?"

"The treaty will be abolished once we are married."

"You can't just aboli- married?"

"Yes. That's if you say yes."

"Jake…"

"You can say no."

"I can't say no. But there are a million reasons why I can't say yes. What about school and stuff?"

"No one has to know," he said while handing me a ring. It had a silver band and a turquoise stone, "It was my mothers."

I took the ring and was about to put it on my hand when Jacob stopped me and put it on for me. After a while I headed back to the house to see what was happening.

When I arrived the house was chaos. Bella was on the lounge with a blanket and Edward trying to wake her up. Alice was shaking and having a panic attack with Jasper trying to calm her down. Everyone else was either pacing or looking worried.

"What did I miss?" I said. Emmett hung out his arm and I clasped onto it seeing everything that had happened.

"Emily, you have to stop seeing Jacob," Edward said.

"What? No! Why?"

"The Volturi will kill you. They were looking for an excuse to come and take Bella and you have given them one. If you leave him now maybe we can get you a deal," Alice stammered.

"Why can't we fight them? I can't leave him!"

"Alice saw-" Edward started before I cut him off.

"I know what Alice saw Edward! But that was then."

"What's different now-" he started again before Alice cut him off.

"It's changed. Jasper will survive but Emily… Listen Em… they will kill you. Then and there; if you don't leave him."

"I'm not leaving him!" I screamed and I woke up Bella.

"Edward what is happening?"

"Nothing Bella, don't worry."

"No Bella I will tell you the truth. Jasper isn't going to die. I am. And your stupid husband and the family want me to stop seeing Jake. You don't think I know what's going to happen to him?" I said now talking to Edward, "If they are going to kill me, they are going to kill him. I'm not leaving him. If they want us dead they will have to fight," I said.

**BELLAS POV**

"Edward, Emily is right. A fight is inevitable," I added.

"Yes, and so is her death!" he growled.

"Technically, it's not. Remember things can change."

"By the way, just to have all the cards out, I'm getting married," I whispered.

"What? You are getting married? You are fifteen?" he screamed.

"Technically I'm just as old as you so I think it's time I started settling down." Emmett laughed and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme smirked.

"Let's not have this argument now, Alice when are they coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Now. They heard about Emily's engagement. They take matrimony very seriously."

"Now? How'd they find out?" I asked.

"It seems they have some new recruits, two of them. One of them seems to have the same gifts as me."

"And the other?" I asked.

She closed eyes then opened them slowly, "The other one is Tanya. It seems they like her information about how we live."

"They are coming to the house?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"We have to call Jacob and the pack."

"I will," Emily said as she stalked off. Five minutes later she came back. "They will be here in two minutes. When will the Volturi be here?"

"In one minute."

A minute later the doorbell rang. They were here. I went to go answer it but Edward pulled me back. Instead he walked over and answered.

"Hello Edward," answered Aro.

"Hello. We know what you are here for Aro. And we also know that at any second Felix, Tanya and Aci will come through the back door, followed by your other cohorts."

"Wow, you _are_ smart Edward. I have one question for you, who is Tanya?"

"Tanya, the strawberry blonde who has been telling you she can see people's past and life. She told you her name was Roxie. I guess she lied," sneered Alice.

"Why should I believe you? She seemed to know a lot about your lives?" he asked.

"She _used_ to be an old family friend. I guess she wanted revenge."

"Never the less, we will kill you and then I will kill her," he said. Immediately after I heard a low growl that I presumed was hers. "Now, who was it that was in love with the dog?"

"That would be me," Emily answered while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahh… well I came to congratulate you on your engagement. Good news travels fast I'm afraid."

"Yes I can see you are afraid."

"If only you knew what was coming your way, little girl." Edward suddenly growled and stood protectively in front of Emily. "Oh, Edward there is no need for that. You will be dead before you see her die," he said and then turned towards Emily, "I have heard about your strange boyfriend… I know that they are on their way. Would you rather he sees you die or you see him die?"

"I'll see you dead first," Em growled and lunged to take a swing at him but she was too slow. He grabbed her arm to see her thoughts and consequently she saw his past.

"You seem to have a very deep love for him."

"It must be more powerful than yours for your fiancée, if you couldn't save her life. Oh wait… you took it. I guess you didn't really love her enough to save her."

Aro suddenly looked shocked but realised what had happened. He grabbed her by the neck and thrashed her against the wall. He smashed her again and again. Edward was about to grab him when all of a sudden Jane was there and had him squirming on the floor in pain. I ran over to him.

"Why would you _say _something like that?" he said while smashing her again.

"Ouch that will bruise," she said. Edward stopped squirming and was just sitting there.

"How would you know if your fiancée really loves you? How do you know he isn't like me and will make a deal to take yours, and save his?"

"I know because he is gonna save it right now."

Suddenly three werewolves appeared. I recognised Jacob immediately as he jumped on Aro who let go of Emily. Once again, even more suddenly, Tanya, Irina, Felix, Demetri, Caius, seven other vampires I recognised from Volterra but had forgotten their names, and other who I presumed was Aci. Now there were sixteen highly skilled vampires trying to kill twelve of us. Jacob was fighting Aro, Rosalie had just slapped Tanya over something she had said about me, Leah was fighting Irina about Laurent, Esme was fighting Caius, Carlisle was fighting Felix and the rest of the eight were spread amongst Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and me. Emily was preoccupied trying to help Jacob kill Aro when she suddenly fell to the floor.

She screamed at Jacob to keep fighting Aro but she kept squirming as Jane used her power on her. I was about to attempt to help her when a blonde with bright red eyes lunged at me. I quickly missed and realised that she was the receptionist in Volterra. She must of been changed.

"Hello again," she said smiling, "I'm going to kill you."

"Well try your hardest." I wanted to kill her as quickly as possible so I could help Em who was still squirming. We circled each other trying to sneak in punch but she always missed. Edward came towards me to offer assistance.

"Bella, allow me. I have an idea about what your power is. Go help Em!"

"But how?"

"Help her up."

I ran over to her having the slightest idea about what I had to do. I looked at everyone else. They all seemed to be losing. Tanya had Rosalie pinned to floor and Caius was hurting Esme. Carlisle was pressed against the wall by Felix and even Emmett was struggling with one of the other vampires. I turned to see Alice about to be bitten by another one of them, Jasper had just been pounced on and Jacob had been smashed on the coffee table. My family was dying.

I grabbed Emily's arm and felt another zap but this was more powerful. She had stopped squirming because of me.

"Emily we have to do something… now! Everyone is going to die because of us."

Just then Jane had lunged herself at Edward and had bitten him she was about to tear him to pieces.

"Bella, you have to touch him! You can heal Bella… that is your power! Now go hurry!" I ran and almost reached him when Jacob let out a loud whine. Aro was just about to sink his teeth into his neck.

Who was I going to save?


	17. Fight

**EMILY'S POV**

I heard Jacob's whine. Aro was just about to sink his teeth into his neck. Bella didn't know where to go. Jacob was about to die. My brother or boyfriend? Family or Fiancée?

"Help Edward!" I screamed before lunging myself in the air to fly on top of Aro. I put one hand on his shoulder and ripped him off Jake to throw him through the wall. I flew over to him again and grabbed his neck to smash into the window.

"How does it feel to be helpless? This is how Marie felt when you were killing her. Imagine the one person you thought would save you, kills you?" I said before snapping his neck. Another vampire came from behind me so I stepped hard on one of the floor boards, snapping it and sending it flying up to my hand. In a quick movement I used it as a karate stick, snapping her neck off.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella reaching for Edward's hand. The blonde was dead on the floor but Jane was still overshadowing him. I ran and flew to tackle her as her lips pressed into his neck. But it was too late. I could smell the venom seeping through his blood. In a bout of anger I slapped Jane, sending her head in another direction. She had killed my brother.

...

BELLA POV

I saw Emily flying as she tackled Jane off Edward. But it was too late. She had already sunk her teeth in. I saw his eyes slowly turning black. I grabbed on to him, hoping it wouldn't be too late. I heard Rosalie scream.

"Bella suck the venom out!" she gasped as she struggled to wriggle out of Tanya's hold.

I immediately put my mouth to his neck and try to suck the venom away. As soon as he tasted clean I was elated until I realised he was waking up. Jane hadn't killed Edward.

But everyone else was dying too. It made me angry. I didn't have time to check if Jacob was still alive. I had to try and save the rest of them. Suddenly I felt this rage come over me. I couldn't control it, it was like a force. I saw Tanya killing Rosalie and Caius killing Esme and I didn't know what to do so I ran to help Rosalie. But instead of me running, Tanya came to me. It was unexplainable. I realised the force wasn't over me, I was controlling it. I could use it to save everyone at the same time.

I threw Tanya away, without actually touching her. I heard her body snap against the wall. I then refocused the energy to push all of the bad vampires into the wall. I used so much energy; I knew I had to be dead when everything went black. I fell limp onto the floor.

**EMILYS POV**

It had all happened so quickly. One second, Bella threw Tanya against the wall, without even pushing her… the next she fell to the ground and all the Volturi were dead.

Everyone rushed over to her and Edward. Were they dead?

"Alice…?" I began.

"Edward is going to wake up in a few minutes but I can't see when Bella is."

I turned to find Jake on the floor, back in his human form, blood dirtying his face, glass etched into his body.

"Jake?" I shook over his body, "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Em, I promise."

"I'm sorry. Thank you so much for saving my family."

"Were else was I going to go?"

Five seconds later Edward fluttered open his eyes and grabbed my hand to see what had happened. He shot up and grabbed Bella.

"Alice… Please tell me she is going to wake up?" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Edward."


	18. Oh dear!

**EMILY'S POV**

He hunched over Bella and started crying. Jacob then woke up and joined us.

"Why couldn't they have killed me too?" he cried.

"Wait! You said Bella's power is to heal people, right?"

"I know what you are thinking Emily, but she is dead. You can't heal yourself when you are dead!"

I didn't bother listening to him. I grabbed her hands lay them on her heart as if she were dead. I waited expectedly but nothing happened.

"I told you nothing would happen!" he screamed as he hunched over her body again and hugged her.

"Don't yell at Emily," a quiet voice said.

"Bella?" he sobbed as he let go of her.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ouch… my head hurts…" she sniffed. Everyone started laughing. He hugged her again but then stopped suddenly.

"Alice, what's wrong with you? What happened?"

"Jacob woke up… so her future disappeared," I giggled, "It's your entire fault Jake!"

"Whoops!" he said while giving me a squeeze, "Edward there is something I have to ask you." I knew what he was asking. He was asking for a blessing.

"I'm sorry Jacob…" Edward paused and Jacob looked disappointed, "But you are gonna have to put up with Em your whole life! Well married life that is, because who knows how long you will last!"

I slapped Edward hard and it sent every one into a rupture of giggles. Finally things could be normal… Although what is ever normal about a vampire and a human falling in love? Or what about a werewolf imprinting with a vampire? Nothing is normal in life.

"Emily, do you love me?" Alice asked.

"Umm… yes if you are talking about a family, strictly non incestuous way. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"What did I do?"

"You let her plan your wedding," Bella said dully.

"Oh… dear!"


End file.
